


His Masterplan

by Byachan



Category: Free!
Genre: Animated Gifs, Crack, M/M, Pictures, disappearing haru, makoto being a dork, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byachan/pseuds/Byachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an extremely short fic of what was going through Makoto Tachibana's mind in episode 9. Second time he's spending alone time with Haru in a hotel so second time's the charm right? comes with pictures too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Masterplan

Boiling hot water poured out of the shower head the second Makoto Tachibana turned the knob. A single drop fell and the poor boy flinched back in surprise. “Ouch!” he pulled his hand back to inspect it and sighed. _**This is the second time you get to stay in a hotel with Haru! Don’t mess this up!**_ He could feel his legs weaken as he thought of Haru sitting outside in their room. Sure Makoto and Haru had sleepovers, but this is one of those rare times he is actually alone with him. His siblings, Ran and Ren, won’t come bursting in through the door and his parents won’t be walking down the halls. Makoto opened the shower door only to be welcomed by a thick cloud of steam. Yes, he could picture it now: he would exit the bathroom surrounded by the steam, warm water dripping down his muscled body, and beckon Haru to come into the shower with him.  
 _ **Wait what if Haru won’t come closer?!**_ Doubts started to fill his mind. Haru would probably stay silent and leave Makoto in an awkward position with steam in their hotel room. _**Maybe if you lured him in?**_ How would that even work? “Look Haru there’s a tub in here,” he mumbled out loud to practice how to lure him in. **_No, that won’t do it. Haru will be expecting a tub and he’ll ignore you!_**

Makoto let out another sigh as he started to shampoo his hair. His green eyes scanned the hotel bathroom till they landed on the towel rack. _**Of course! You can hide the towels somewhere and ask Haru to give you a spare!**_ His doubts disappeared and his famous, sweet smile surfaced on his features. Cue another imagination. Makoto, wet and cold, would appear helpless and look out shyly asking for a towel. “Haru there’s no towels in here. No, Haru-chan can you get me an extra towel. No. Haha, Haru there’s no towels in here.” Makoto fumbles with his words as he practices. _**Get it together!**_ “Haha, Haru there’s no towels in here,” he says it clearly in the cheerful voice he usually has.  
  
 _ **Oh, but what if Haru just hands you the towel and goes back to whatever he’s doing now?** _ Another doubt ran across his mind. That is a possibility. Makoto lets out yet another troubled sigh. _**Surprise him. Show him a sight he’s never seen before. It works with Rin right?**_ With a bitter frown, Makoto runs his hand through his shampoo covered hair. He pushes back his wet hair and stares at the mirror through the glass door. Something about this definitely gives him the definition of sexy! _ **Good now what will you say to him?**_ Makoto clears his throat. “Hey there Haru…..” he attempts to use a deeper voice. A bright red color appears on his cheeks. **_No that’s embarrassing! What kind of voice is that?! And you’re not even trying to be sexy!_ ** “Haru I need you now. No. Haru come here. No? Hey Haru I bet we can ma – ouch!” Makoto shuts his eyes and tries to wash his face. _**You’re a wreck. You got shampoo in your eyes.**_

  
Makoto quickly rinses the shampoo away and gives the sexy look another try. With a determined expression, the brown haired man pushes back his bangs and tilts his head to a slight angle. “Hey Haru I bet we can make the bathroom hotter…~”  
  
 _ **Hm, you might have a chance…** _ Makoto chuckles victoriously and quickly climbs out of the shower, careful not to slip on the tiled floor. He repeats the words in his mind and opens the restroom door with his hair pushed back and his muscles somewhat flexed. Water slowly dripped down his body as he puts on his best seductive look. “Hey Haru I bet we can make the bathroom hotter…~”  
There was a depressing, awkward silence. Makoto stood in place, trying his best to hold his “sexy” face. _ **He’s not answering. Quick plan b. Do the cute no towel thing!**_ Makoto stammered with his words as his face turned a darker shade of red. “Sorry but could you bring me a towel?” He stepped out from behind the bathroom door to an empty hotel room. Haru was nowhere in sight. Makoto sighed and dropped the façade. Well there goes his master plan.

**Author's Note:**

> or you can find a quick full comic in link below or reblog it on tumblr :) I was obviously too lazy to draw the entire comic so I just wrote. (And I thought hey since I have an account on this I might as well use it...)
> 
> DA: http://fav.me/d7x5ywg  
> Tumblr: http://thicksweetgoodness.tumblr.com/post/96123634251/hes-not-even-here-silly-makoto-being-silly


End file.
